


Surviving The Storm

by Jenjengundamfan



Category: Gundam Wing
Genre: F/M, Lemon, Survival
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-04
Updated: 2020-02-04
Packaged: 2021-02-28 07:14:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,084
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22559989
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jenjengundamfan/pseuds/Jenjengundamfan
Summary: Surviving a snowstorm has left the good doctor, Sally Po, with one mission, saving her partner.
Relationships: Chang Wufei/Sally Po
Comments: 11
Kudos: 15
Collections: Church Of Lemons (CoL) 2020 Gundam Wing Edition





	Surviving The Storm

Disclaimer: I don’t own Gundam Wing etc…you know the drill. 

Warning: This is a lemon, written for the Church of Lemons 2020 Gundam Wing Edition. If you do not enjoy such things, please exit now. IF you are here and enjoying this year’s CoL, WELCOME back!!! Glad you came back for 5ths (technically 4th) ;) 

A/n: I am so depressed that I couldn’t finish my 4xD story in time for the 4th of February. Moving this whole weekend threw my game plan off and I didn’t get to finish. I want to do that story justice, so I won't be posting it today, but in a few days from now. (Sorry Quatre boy, its not you, its ME! I LOVE YOUUUU!!! heh.) 

Also, I just want to take the time and say thank you to the 19 people who are involved in this year's CoL; I really appreciate you all and your hard work helping me create this lovely event! <3 

Enjoy! 

Surviving The Storm

By: JenJenGundanFan 

December 29 AC199

Valdez, Alaska

Snow. 

The glistening white stuff inhabited the surrounding area, as far as the trained eye could see. 

And it was freezing. 

Painfully.... freezing. 

Sally Po analyzed the predicament she was currently in; imprisoned within her van, stranded in the middle of nowhere, incapable of operating the car due to the progressing production of ice crystals, making it impossible to see anything in front of her. 

Today’s forecasted clear skies and above-average temperatures, in fact, to the Preventer, was intended to be an excellent day to apprehend criminals — however, mother nature made other arrangements. 

So why was a doctor here in Valdez, Alaska, arresting felons? 

It all started with a rumor.

The population of this smalltown contained two-thousand-twenty-five, and it is very accurate when people speak about such townspeople. Everyone is an acquaintance; therefore, gossip spreads like wildfire, and soon, the whole village is aware of every dirty little secret.

Of course, not every story holds to its truth accurately; yet, the suggestion of a conspiratorial plot denoted a severe high-risk security breach for the ESUN. So the Preventers were called into motion, learning every truth to this scandal. 

It was, unfortunately, factual, and more critical than they first assumed. 

Manufacturing mobile suits in any way, shape, or form was highly illegal. However, the leak indicated the warehouse produced said weapons with urgency, meaning these guys were just the middlemen; a get in, get out, type of scheme to profit off of a growing faction that warranted that type of artillery. 

So Director Une assigned her, along with her regular field partner Chang Wufei. 

It didn't matter that she, a seasoned Preventer, held the position in the bureau as the Chief Medical Physician, managing three on-call doctors for the growing number of agents. She was the most desirable agent for the job. 

When Sally first started, there were only six agents, so she served as a field agent and the sole doctor for the Preventers. She learned that not only was she excellent at both her jobs, but the doctor also discovered that she had quite a knack for interrogating. Not to brag, but the dirty-blonde woman was the best. Known to make grown men cry, pleading for their lives, and procuring the necessary information they needed for further investigation.

In truth, The Preventers’ protocol declared an agent could not terminate an individual unless in the act of self-defense. The rules didn't indicate that they couldn't injure or frighten the scumbags. 

But now, here they were. Only fifteen kilometers away from their target. The factory owner, Benjamin Harold, could, regrettably, sleep in his warm, comfortable bed one last night, unaware of what the future lay in store for him. In the meantime, Sally and her partner had to come up with a strategy to survive the evening. 

How long would they be held hostage by the blizzard? Did she pack enough supplies? Food? Water? Wait, what if she needed to use the bathroom? 

A thousand questions raced her mind, listening to the howl of the wind. It was one thing to learn about a situation like this, yet another to physically experience it. 

The doctor puffed a cloud of smoke, temporarily distracting herself while she observed the water vapor from her breathing. She had never been in such a cold climate before. Sure, Brussels covered itself in the dead of night, and sometimes the fluffy substance accumulated on the ground, but never more than one hundred and two millimeters. 

She began to shiver, even with the big overcoat she was wearing. 

She glanced at her comrade for a second. His eyes were shut, looking as if he were sleeping, but she knew him extremely well, acknowledging her partner meditating. She shook her head and leaned over to turn on her seat warmer. 

At least that would be able to help out a little. 

"You don't want to do that," the young Preventer informed her, eyes still shut, and reached over, turning the warmer off. 

She veered her gaze at the young man and glared at him, "Okay, seriously, how is it that you are not freezing your balls off, and don't tell me it's through your meditation!" She said through chattering teeth. 

He inhaled and exhaled deeply, "It's called tummo. It brings forth your inner heat through clear thoughts and slow breathing." 

"I can see how it can be beneficial, but it's not going to help. I don't have the patience to meditate when I'm freezing to death!" 

"Shh. Just clear your mind, woman." 

"I'll clear my mind when I'm nice and warm," she bit back, pressing the button back on. 

Wufei groaned in annoyance and opened his eyes, switching off the warmer one last time. His deep black met her grayish-blue in an explicit warning. "Do you want us to die?! If the car battery drains, we will!" 

"I'm not going to have it on long. Just a few minutes to warm up. I'm not an idiot Wufei!" She countered. 

"We just stopped not even an hour ago, and you are already trying to get warm. You can only turn the van on for ten minutes every hour. Turning on the seat warmer isn't helpful. If you start making exceptions, the car will fail to do its job when the roads are clear enough after the storm lets up. I do not intend to die because of some stupid woman who can't control herself!"

**_Stupid?!_ **

Alright, she wasn't feeling cold anymore. The bubbles of rage heated her body from within and flushed her cheeks to crimson. She detested when Wufei called her a woman, but when he diminished her intelligence too, she wanted to harm the former Gundam pilot in such a way that he could never reproduce. 

But when she thought such things, she had to remember he was just young and so _goddamn_ arrogant. Honestly, their partnership was almost perfect; she could have even called their working relationship better than her brief time with Lucrezia Noin. But every time she thought she held his respect, he degraded her with this sort of talk. 

Every. Single. Time. 

She silently counted to ten calming her nerves. They had argued about this before, except there was never a positive outcome when she yelled. It only further fed the beast, insulting her more, using the anger against her. 

"You know I do not appreciate it when you diminish me in such a manner, Wufei." 

"Humph. Then you should have listened to me in the first place." 

"You aren’t always right." 

Wufei shifted back into his rigid sitting position and once again closed his eyes, "I'm right about this, and that's what matters." 

She offered no further argument. It was true. The van was all they had to get back to the small civilization. No one knew they were out here, and she didn't want to compromise their covert operation. 

Hours passed before she could even speak to him again. Her stomach failed her and growled. So she reached behind his seat to grab a power bar from her backpack. Of course, her kind nature kicked in, unwrapping the sustenance, and asked, "Want one?" She extended her arm towards him.

His eyes fluttered open and seized the food from her hand. His fingers brushed hers for a brief moment, and they felt like icicles. Her heart ached. He, too, was freezing, and she felt ashamed. This whole time she was passing the time by shooting imaginary darts at his face. 

"Thanks," he muttered under his breath and took a bite. 

She nodded her head and unwrapped her bar, devouring it in five bites. Thankfully the water that she kept in her insulated bag was relatively still a liquid and she handed her companion one before she sipped on her own cold beverage. They still needed to stay hydrated, even if she didn't want to ingest something that was making her even more chilled.

She set the bottle down and stroked her hands together, warming them up nicely. She was startled when she heard the man sitting next to her rub his, too. She smirked internally and thought, _so he does have a breaking point._

When she looked at him, he didn't appear to be healthy. "Your pale," she declared and organically started asking him questions, but he didn't answer. "Please, Wufei, let me take your temperature. You've been sitting there barely moving. I want to make sure you are not developing hypothermia." 

"I'm not," he shot back. 

"You don't know that. Please, Wufei, let me check. For my sake," she expressed with a gentle tone and leaned back to retrieve her medical bag. He reluctantly let her probe him in the ear with her small device, and ten seconds later, his temperature registered at ninety-five point four. 

Not hypothermia, but extremely close. 

She checked herself, and it read ninety-six point six. 

"We need to get you warmer; we can't have you dropping below ninety-five." She unzipped her large jacket, shed it off of her, and climbed into the very back of the eight-person van, unlocking the back seats to rest flush with the trunk space. She unrolled and unzipped both sleeping bags and joined them together. 

"Come here and get inside the sleeping bag; it will warm you up quickly." 

"I'm fine." 

"Wufei," Sally exasperated. 

He ignored her protests. 

"Don't make me knock you out and carry your limp body over here." 

Wufei turned his head, locking eyes with hers, shooting his signature death glare, but she returned her no-nonsense bullshit at the nineteen-year-old, and he grudgingly complied with her request. 

"Take off your clothes," she ordered as she lifted her shirt over her head, revealing her ample chest in nothing more than a nude bra. 

"What are you doing?" He questioned, hunched over her and the sleeping bag, eyes wide with shock. 

"We need to get you warm, and body heat is the only way we can transfer that," she stated in her matter-of-fact doctor tone while she shoved her jeans down, revealing her matching thong, not a care in the world other than getting her comrade's temperature high enough to protect him from the fatal illness. 

She slid inside the makeshift bed and patted the empty side. "You're out of options, and I'm trying to save your life. I can only do so much to treat hypothermia till we get back to civilization, and who knows how long that's going to be. But we can avoid it as best as possible. Right now, you need to remove your clothes so that I can do my job." 

For a moment, he stood there, his expression intense, motionless, calculating the circumstance. "Fine," he roughly grumbled, giving in and stripping off his clothes down to his dark gray boxer briefs. In one fell swoop, he was under the covers, but his body language felt as stiff as a board, and he left a large gap between them. 

She scooted towards him, but he moved away from her the same distance she traveled. "Don't touch me," he snapped. 

"I'm trying to get you warm! Stop rejecting my help!" 

"You got me under the covers barely naked. What _more_ do you want from me?!" 

"You need physical contact with my skin." 

"No."

"Wufei!" She snapped, wrapping an arm around his body and pressed herself against his rigid form. He was so cold, and she ran a manicured hand up and down his stiff chest, trying to warm him up with the friction. "Get some sleep. I'll stay up and keep first watch." 

He stayed frozen solid, tense to her touch, but after several minutes, her hand still rubbing him, he finally gave in, shifting his body closer to hers, and wrapped an arm around her waist, huddling closer to her body heat. 

She smiled down at him when he silently accepted her request as she felt his muscles relax, and his breathing fell into a slow, steady rhythm. She nuzzled her cheek against his perfectly slick-back hair, inhaling in his natural scent of lemongrass and gunpowder. Her eyelids suddenly felt heavy, holding him in her arms, feeling the rise and fall of his chest against hers. Like staring at a pendulum, she was hypnotized, unable to resist the calm nature of their peaceful embrace, and slipped into sleep. 

When she awoke several hours later, their position had changed, he was now spooning her, arms wrapped around her torso, and she could feel something else. Her eyes widened, and she tried to move her butt away from his erection, but it was more difficult than she anticipated, causing him to break his hold on her, which made him wake from his peaceful slumber. 

When his eyes fluttered open, he instantly reached under his pillow for something. She assumed a gun. When he assessed the situation and felt his morning wood, he immediately rolled over, his back now facing her. 

_Was the great Chang Wufei embarrassed?_

She giggled silently, "It's okay Wufei, I understand males don't have control of their nocturnal penile tumescence. You may not realize this, but a healthy male typically has three to five erections in eight hours of sleep. It's a vital sign that your male sexual organ is healthy." 

Wufei snapped up, the blanket pooled in his lap, and his pale chest lay bare to the cold. He looked down at her, his black eyes filled with an emotion she had never witnessed coming from the young man before. 

_What was it? Anger? Passion? Both? Maybe._

"You don't know what you're talking about; this thinking is just the kind of thing a woman would imagine," the former Shenglong pilot justified. 

Sally shot up, not caring about her status, or the draft at the moment, leveling herself with mister arrogant. "Excuse me? I'm a doctor, and I know what an erection feels like."

"No, you don't. You’re not a man," he huffed. 

"I don't have to be a male to understand what a stiff penis feels like, but I'm not going to sit here and argue with you what I did or didn't feel. I get why you are embarrassed...."

He cut her off, "Me, humiliated? Don't tell me what you, a woman, would think how I feel.” 

"You're right. I don't know how you feel. All you have said in the last three years has been work-related, and that's fine. But Wufei, it would help if I knew something of your past. I don't know anything at all about you, and it could direct me to an understanding of why you feel this way about women. You are not weak by wanting them and growing erect….."

"Don't you dare assume what happened to me in my past. You don't know what I've gone through!" The pilot yelled. 

She took his in-your-face outburst and, calmly replied, "I'm not trying to analyze what you've gone through. All I'm saying is that it's healthy to explore your needs and wants. You're not a kid anymore." 

He blinked, looking taken aback, "What are you saying?" 

"Wufei, all I'm saying is that being a man with needs isn't an inferior quality. In fact, it's beneficial for your growth, and it means you are just human, like me."

Her comrade's chin fell to his chest, and his eyes cast downwards. She followed them to the blanket, which showcased a small bulge. 

_He's still hard?!_

He looked up at her, capturing her grayish-blue eyes with his own. "So, you're saying it's okay to be a man and act on my impulse because it's healthy?"

She smiled at him and nodded her head. "Yes, of course." 

And in a heartbeat, he advanced his body toward hers, pressing her flat against her back. He grabbed her wrists and forcefully raised them over her head, his face and breath radiating heat against her cheek. She was so cold, although he was warming her up in more ways than one. 

This was _wrong_ . They were colleagues, and she was way too old for him. At the same time, it felt so... _right_. 

He found her ear and whispered in a hot puff, "If you're telling me that this is wrong, then use all the power you've got to try and stop me!" 

What was he doing to her? This kid, no, _man_ , brought a hot chill down her spine all the way to her center, making her core wet with desire. "Wufei," she lightly moaned when she found her voice.

She felt him press his form into hers, his erection hard on her thigh, running hot as if he was branding her. She couldn't complain about the cold or worry about him getting ill anymore. "Tell me you don't want it, and I'll stop," he said harshly, but his dark eyes searched hers for any doubt in them. 

There was none. 

"I…." she hesitated when he shifted and used one hand for both her wrists and let the other descend to her covered breasts, ripping off her bra. Except he paid no attention to the pair and kept making his way down to her folds. 

She was dripping. 

The former rebel hadn't been intimate with anyone for a year. The romp with a man she met at a bar did little to turn her on. She was already drunk and horny, and their hook-up in the bathroom stall only provided her companionship for a moment. He was only a tool for her necessary release that night.

"Say it!" Her partner demanded louder, breaking her out of her concentration, his hand hovering over her inner heat, taunting her. 

"I….Uh…" What was she trying to say again? He shoved the confines of her undergarment to the side and slid a finger around her moistened core. She figured he had no idea what he was doing, on account of his index finger running up and down wildly. He barely touched her clitoris, then flicked at her vulva vestibule like he was trying to find something, and then rubbed around at her vaginal opening, but never penetrating her with his finger. 

_Or was he just toying with her?_

It didn't matter what little he did; it felt terrific having someone, other than herself, touching down there. 

Whimpering, she broke a hand from his grasp and grabbed hold of his wrist, showing him the way in, pushing his finger inside her vaginal walls, and pumped herself with his curved finger. 

"I see you're not objecting, and you exhibit your weakness for intercourse with me by how saturated you are." He released himself from her grasp, pulled his finger out, and examined the clear discharge on his pointer. He licked his lips in consideration, but instead, put it against her mouth, forcing his finger inside her to taste herself. 

She sucked as if it were his cock and licked him clean. He struggled to keep his eyes open, and he let out the slightest groan that only the trained ear could hear. She smiled and reached for his boxers, sliding them down, catching the former Shenglong pilot off guard. He pulled away and sat upon his knees, revealing his soldier, standing at full attention.

She examined him and took note of his adequate length. His swollen uncircumcised penis twitched in mid-air, and his precum oozed out, making the sticky solution string down and drip onto her thigh. She wasn't expecting him to be as big as he was. Not that she wondered about it often, but it had crossed her mind a few times, here and there.

She licked her lips, craving a taste of him and his pre-ejaculation. 

"Don't look at me like that," he snapped, and she questioned him with her eyes. "This is so disgraceful; my desire for you." He seized her hips, dragged her towards him, and opened her legs, positioning himself. He rubbed his tip around, mixing their fluids, lubing himself naturally, and without another word, he thrust his sexual organ inside her inner depths. 

She gasped and cried out. The former Gundam pilot felt amazing within her tight channel. He pumped himself in and out of her with urgency. 

"It's….." he let out a rough moan, "sickening……" he hissed. 

She didn't care about his remarks; she understood that it was a coping mechanism, and proceeded to meet her hips with his, rocking the van with every movement made. The glass windows fogged from the heat emanating from their sexual fever.

After what seemed like forever of meeting his vast force, his stamina gave way, but she was extremely impressed with his endurance; she wasn't used to a spirit like his. Although he _was_ a Gundam pilot. She should have realized this sooner. So when he started slowing down, finally, to catch his breath, she rolled him over, straddling the great Chang Wufei. 

He glared at her, but his eyes disclosed his appetite for his current submissive state. She swayed her hips back and forth, her hands flat against his chiseled chest. "You know what's fun about being on top?" She taunted, except to her surprise, he whined. 

She leaned down to whisper in his ear, her hard nipples grazing his moistened skin. "I'm in control now." The doctor lifted herself almost off of him, her vaginal walls tensing around the neck of his glands, then covered him whole once again. She repeated her movements several times, teasing him. His eyes shut, and his grunts resounded throughout the car each time she rammed herself back down. 

After a while on top, Sally pumped him faster. She was so close. His cock hit an area that stimulated her with intense pleasure, and she rubbed her sensitive clit. The dirty-blonde looked down at her partner, his eyes closed, his head flung back, his short black hair tousled out of its perfect slick-back pony-tail and just like that his hands clenched fist-fulls of the sleeping bag as he growled his release. She sped up the pace feeling her's rise to the surface and cried out as a rare powerful orgasm hit her in waves. 

She collapsed on top of him, their breathing heavy and rapid as the duo descended from their joint culmination. 

When the young Preventer came back to his senses, he drew himself out of her depths, his essence dripping from her entrance once he exited. There was so much semen he discharged, but she would have to deal with that later. She was so tired. 

The doctor rolled onto her back, pulled the sleeping bag back over herself, even if she didn't want it. She was running extremely warm; however, she didn't want her perspiration to drop her temperature. 

Her body vibrated, and she relished in her state of ecstasy until his cynical baritone voice reverberated throughout the car, deflating her high. "We didn't do anything, and this never happened," he got up, dressed quickly, and climbed back to the front of the van, sitting in the driver's seat, turning the car on for the ten minutes it needed. 

She sighed. Of course, they had to pretend their intimacy never transpired, even if it was relatively more or less to stay alive. It was against all protocol. 

Despite the trained assassin’s declaration, they did end up fucking again later that night. Three more times to be exact, which brings our story not to the end, but to the beginning of this scandalous love affair between Preventer agents, Doctor Sally Po and her partner, Chang Wufei.


End file.
